THE SEXING!
by doritosRtasty
Summary: Tha crew has a delilvry to the sexoholic mist planet where pockets of mist make you a soxaholic and they meet a beutfil alleen.
1. Chapter 1

;God news evry1!' said the perforcer as his rinkley face pllud into a gern. 'tere is a delvivery"

Vreyone gatered around the table loking intersated.

'the develriy is to the sexoholic mist planet. The palnet sufres from pickets of mist witch make yuo sexholoic' he said

Fry slimed. He hopped that Lela wuold go in a pocket of mist so she would want to do sex on him.

Amy lokied at Fry secretiously. She swa the smil and wandered what Fry ws thniking. She could neva tell him that since they datted she had lvoed him.

Then Hermy was there. 'You mischevis scallawags' he shooted 'why r u waisting tim?' then they went.


	2. Chapter 2

iT WAS LATER AND THEY WERE AT THe planet. then a sexy and beatiful allen came. she had skin fo pallest green and soft and cler like sun on the gass. hre eyes were lik shinning emerelds and bottomles like glaxies. Fry starred and starred and felt he migh fall into them forever. that was untill he loked at her other fentures. her lips, a slitly darker green, were full and kissabble, and he wanted to put his glock into the misterous depts. her hair was a fontain of sliver, shingig like the moon on a lake and it was long to her but. her waste was tiny and he wanted to hold it. but her bobs were huge and prefect. he could use them as pillowes for ever. Fry you are drooling said Amy as she loked jealouseiy at the allen.

Who are you?' she daid.

'My name is eleth beniah unicorn rainbow bieber but you can call me ellie. I am her to hlep you avoid the mist pockes witch will make you sexholic.

'i already feel sexhololic hooking at YOU said fry ellie bulshed. 'dont be silly she said now lets go.

as they walked amy talked to elie trying to find something about hre that wa snot prefert. but she cold not. ellie was briny, beatfiul, and moddest about it and she did not thikn she was beutfful. she was so smar that amy felt intimated even though she got her pHD. ellie could tame unicorns and that wsa how she was named that, and she cod make rainbows appear that you could walk on lik a brige. she could summon univorns and rid them and everthing. fry said nothing he was still sterring at ehr with his mouth oppen.

ellie has groan up with no parents becuase they dyed. she had to wrok like a slavering in the mins of the plant getting gems and giving them to her mattsers. she wore a leather coller with a ring for a leech, and a leather straps covreing her boty but not coverring much at all just criscrosing little straps that went into a tiny skrit thing (for pic see my hompag). her amsters wold sometimes put a leech on her and drag her around becas you were their slave. fry would like to free her but also to have her be his slav.

then they saw a picket of mist !


	3. Chapter 3

Elie said do not worry, i wil kep you safe' and she made a brige apper that was a rainbow and they could go up over it right over the mist. they went over it it was rely pretty and amy was jalouse even though.

'ellie you have saved us!' said lela and suddenly she frenched ellie passively!

'ono say fry' lela has been got by the mist!'

'no i have'nt' said lela 'but ellie is so beatiful I am gay now.

fry did not care he did not lvoe lela Nemore becos he lvoed ellie now. but loking at lela touching ellies bobs was make him horn. he had a huge eructation and evryone could see how hug it was. ellie looked at it and she wanted to touch it they were still on the brige though so they went off. herms called lela on her rist thing and said hoave you delvired the package yet?' 'no; said lela ;there is some mist and we are doing it.

hermse saw ellie threw the rist thing video carmra. 'omg who is that wshe is so sexah and beautfril i am leaving my manwitch and marry her'

lela swiched of the caramel roaling her eyes. 'he cannot have you shes houted!'you are mine.

then... bender fell into the mist!

but it was ok becasue he were a robot and that is ok.

OR SO THEY THOT!


	4. Chapter 4

ok m sister tok the piss becase of my speling (whutEVER Hannah! fu. and im NOT copying u. u dont own the intenet!) so now I will writ in the copy n past box instead of on my phone, so it will check my spells.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

bender walkd out of the mist and his eyes had the pspinning virus sign in them except it was a spinning heart smbol.

'ono! sad fry, 'bender is effected bye the mist! i thot hi would not be becas he is a robot! how dan a robot be a sexhololic?'

'i knew it' sdia bender 'you thinks i am just a machine ans not cappable of fellings! c u latr meet bag, i am off to find some sexy lady robot and do sec with her!'

and he was abot to go but then he saw ellie and her betty tok his breat away only he didnt have any becaus he is a robot but wahtever. 'ellie i don understand why i like you so muuch when you are a meet bag and have no sexy circuits in you but somehow i cannot think of anything but ai need to be haveing sex on you now!' and he rushed at her!

'oh help me!' sdad elie 'he will rap me!

'i waill save you sadi fry and he lept in front of her.

'get out of the way meet bag! 'said bender. he aproched slowly and mencingly.

'you will never harm her bender!' said fry. 'you cannot have sex on her because you are a robit and it will hurt her because she is fraggle and i loev her'

'fry you do not know what you are talking abot! you hav never been in love because i am in love and you don understand. also i can have sex because i just use my gronal attachment and i will not hurt her in fact i have been told it is very verg good. meet bags cannot vibraight!'

fry thot about this. it was true he could not vibraight. maybe it was wrong of hims to stop benfder and ellie from being in lvoe. he turned arrnd and said 'ellie do you want to be with bender? i love you and i want you to be happy even if it is not with me. '

ellie said 'i think this plantet is effecting all ov you! how an anyone love me? I am just a slave. i am nobody.'

'it is not effecting ME' sad amy arngerly. 'i do not like you'

'why not? i am only wanting to help you all to avod the mist!' said ellie and she was sad now. she did not like for pepople to dislike her but also she did not understand why so many of the crew said they lovd her even thouh they had not gone in the mist. she had worked in the mines all her life and known nothing but discussed and miss treatment form her masters. she remembred thet sometimes they draged her around by a leech attacked to her collar, and hit her on the ass with leather wips and laughed at her. and they made her wear cloths that bearly coverred her but she did not think it was becasu they thot she was beatiful, but because they wanted her to suffre and be hummiliated.

lela said 'amy you are just jalouse becase ellen is pretter than you!' and she startied to touch ellies bob. fry got all hot then and hopped that lela would want to have a thresome with him and ellie.

'no say amy i am not, but we are suppossed to be doing a develiry and that alleien is distracting everone! bender pull uerself to gether we have to go'

benders eyes went to normal again and he said 'i have ristricted the virus to a section of my hard drive that I have put a passwrod protect on. so now i am ok. but nobody say the password or the visrus will come back!'

'but what is the word we shod not say?' said fry

'i cannot say it stupid meet bag!' said bender 'it is a word you almost never say anyway so don worry'

then they went to do the delivry

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

will someon say the passwrod by accident? will fry and lela get to have a thresome with the sexy betiful aleein? is amy planning reveng? and will the crew manage to save ellie from her amsters? weight and see...


End file.
